Please Remember Me
by bulmablue-eyes
Summary: Draco could only watch Harry as he grieved, wishing more than anything that he could take all his pain and tears away. HPDM


Please Remember Me

**Please Remember Me**

A/N: This fic is based on the song Please Remember Me by John Barrowman. I was just listening to it, and I just had an image of this scene, which, naturally, made me cry like a baby on the bus!! I strongly recommend listening to this song either before or while reading this fic, just to help you get a feel for the kind of emotions I was trying to express. And on that happy note... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K.Rowling does. Believe me. If Draco Malfoy was mine, I definitely wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfics!

_When all our tears have reached the sea.  
Part of you will live in me.  
Way down deep inside my heart.  
The days keep coming without fail.  
A new wind is gonna find your sail.  
That's where your journey starts._

The sun was shining brightly down upon him, its warmth concealed by the wind blowing a harsh, cold gale through the trees. Draco Malfoy could feel neither. He could only watch as Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, saviour of the wizarding and Muggle worlds alike, fell to his knees on the hard, cold, damp grass. He should have been celebrating, happy and rejoicing that Lord Voldemort was, at last, gone forever. Instead, he was here, on his knees in front of Draco Malfoy, pale and trembling, unaware or uncaring about the harshness of the unforgiving weather around him.

_You'll find better love,  
Strong as it ever was,  
Deep as the river runs,  
Warm as the morning sun.  
Please remember me._

Draco watched as Harry fisted his hands in the short, green grass, a single, solitary tear creeping slowly down his face, leaving a glistening, watery trail in its wake. After a moment, though, more and more tears followed, and Draco's hand automatically twitched towards the grief-stricken boy on the ground before him, wishing he could wipe Harry's tears away, wishing he could just reach forward and kiss all his pain and heartache away.

_Just like the waves down by the shore,  
We're gonna keep on coming back for more.  
Cause we don't ever wanna stop.  
Out in this brave new world you seek  
O'er the valleys and the peaks  
And I can see you on the top._

Without warning, images flashed, one after another, through Draco's mind, and he felt his eyes trying to shed tears he knew would never come. Memory after memory rained down upon him, mercilessly overwhelming him, and, somehow, Draco knew that Harry was seeing and feeling exactly the same. Memories of stolen kisses in the halls and dormitories of Hogwarts brought a silent, tearless sob to Draco's lips; shadows of lingering touches, secret passion, and whispers of love. A volcano of longing erupted from inside Draco as he watched his heroic lover shake with grief, his body wracked with unstoppable sobs.

_  
You'll find better love,  
Strong as it ever was,  
Deep as the river runs,  
Warm as the morning sun.  
Please remember me._

Draco's heart ached as he thought of all the time they had spent hiding their relationship. He and Harry had loved each other so much. Why had they been so ashamed of that? They had wasted so many months hiding from their friends when they should have been living and enjoying the time they had together.

_Remember me when you're out walking  
When snow falls high outside your door  
Late at night when you're not sleeping  
And moonlight falls across your floor.  
I can't hurt you anymore.  
_

Suddenly, Harry's voice rang out through the still, silent air, thick with grief and unshed tears. "I can't believe how much this stupid war has destroyed." He whispered, wiping tears from his face. "I thought I'd be so happy, so relieved that Voldemort's finally gone, but I just don't care. All I can think about is how much it's cost us. Voldemort may be gone, but it's cost us our life together."

_You'll find better love,  
Strong as it ever was,  
Deep as the river runs,  
Warm as the morning sun.  
Please remember me._

After a while, Harry rose slowly to his feet. "I'll be with you soon, Draco." He said sadly, tears once again, trickling down his cheeks. "But not yet. I owe you that much, at least. You gave me my life back, now I'm going to live it for you. I'll have a fantastic life for you. For both of us."

Hesitating for a moment, Harry smiled sadly before kissing his fingers and running them gently over the words on the cold, white marble in front of him:

_Draco Malfoy_

_1980-1998_

_He saved the world._

_Forever loved, forever missed._

A/N: Please read and review... absolutely killed me to write. Hope you liked it.


End file.
